


What if Watson suddenly loses his memory

by rycbar_910



Series: Alternative Universes [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycbar_910/pseuds/rycbar_910
Summary: an Alternative Universe where Watson got injured and lost all his memory about Holmes





	What if Watson suddenly loses his memory

华生失忆了。  
他醒来的时候看到一个瘦高的、长着鹰钩鼻男人站在他床边。他得知这个人是位十分有名的侦探，叫歇洛克·福尔摩斯，他们从前是室友也是搭档。  
为了帮助华生恢复记忆，福尔摩斯给他读了他从前发表的那些案子，这期间也重新给他讲解了自己的推理方法。  
华生觉得自己可以学习福的方法，没准能够由此推断出什么与自己的过去有关的信息并找回记忆。  
华生翻着海滨杂志。  
线索一，我比福尔摩斯笨，但他一直没嫌弃我。  
线索二，福尔摩斯不跟任何女人搞对象。  
线索三，我要结婚的时候福尔摩斯说“恕我不能向你道贺”。  
卧槽。华生想。福尔摩斯暗恋我。

**Author's Note:**

> 福表示 这不是我的方法 我不是我没有（笑死


End file.
